Lethal Liaison
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: She never thought her secret affair with him was dangerous until she realized he would kill… to make sure she was his forever. ::SAM/SCAM::


Hi people, this is a birthday fic for my awesome friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY my evil little sis **Dead Vampiress**, Hope you like this!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marthon Inc. **

* * *

She kicked open a door stepping inside and looking around. She listened closely for any sound, any indication that she wasn't alone.

She knew she wasn't alone, someone had brought her here.

Forced her here, against her will.

And she had a vague idea, who that **someone **might be.

_**The memory was fresh in her mind...**_

_Even before she made it inside, she had a feeling that something wasn't right. Sam turned the doorknob coming inside. She stood still at the doorway for a moment listening for a sound._

_There was none. _

_She frowned wondering how her window was open, as she watched the curtains moving in the wind. It was dark outside, and she knew she would be late getting back. She was sure she had closed it before leaving. "Then how?" she wondered out loud. After a few more seconds she shook her head at her paranoia and dropped her purse on the couch walking upstairs to her room._

_Sam opened the door glad to see her bed after a long day. She flopped down on it, smiling and closing her eyes. _

_Just for a moment._

_**And that was when it happened.**_

A scream, a gasp and a voice she barely recognized now. Sam shook as she remembered the strange place she woke up too. A dark, cold cement floor. Her head had been pounding and she realized that she had suffered a blow to the head, not to kill her but to knock her out.

_"But why?" _Sam couldn't help but wonder why she had been dumped here, and she needed answers. She walked along looking left and right at the multiple doors that faced her. One of these had to lead to freedom.

She swore that when she found who was doing this to her, they would pay. Sam opened the last door on the left and stepped in. She listened for a minute before glaring at the emptiness. She glanced left and right, squinting her eyes in the darkness.

She let out a gasp as she felt fingers brush against the back of her neck. She whirled around ready to fight the person responsible for bringing her here. She gasped when she saw _him_. She was greeted with his smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest, while fighting to keep her face straight to hide her fear and anxiety. "What do you want?"

His hands shot forward to grab her waist, as he pulled her closer. Sam almost fell but she ended up leaning on him, her face against his shoulder. She fidgeted until she stood on her own feet and was as far away from him as possible while being stuck in his embrace. He smirked. "Still trying to get away from me, aren't you?" She ignored his question trying to figure out what to do.

She was forced to pay attention when she realized his head had dipped down to her neck and he was kissing her there. Sam bit her lip. He had done this before.

_**Many times before,**_

_**And it never lost its effect on her. **_

Sam moaned just slightly before snapping back to her senses and pulling away from him. "Don't touch me!" He smirked before grabbing her by the arm, and crashing his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, pressing her against him. His hand moved to to her hair and he ran his fingers through it as he kept kissing her. He let her go a moment later and smirked when he saw the small blush on her face.

Although he had to admit, it was well hidden under her glare.

She narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you to stay away from me." He tilted his head giving her an innocent look. "When was that?" He paused. "Was it when YOU let me in your home?" Sam gasped at his accusation. "I did NOT let you in!" she spit out, glaring. He shook his head. "I'm not talking about today, you can't have forgotten _that _night already." She lowered her head.

His smirk grew wider as he continued with her earlier question. "Or was it when I kissed you, and YOU let me? Maybe it was while you were responding to my every touch." He chuckled. "To be honest, I didn't hear anything but your moans that night."

Her face burned as she remembered the mistake she'd made.

_**Giving in was a big mistake. **_

She glared. "That was a mistake." He narrowed his eyes. "That's what you said the night before that." He smirked. "And the night before that, and the one before that." His smirk widened. "It still didn't stop you from coming back."

Sam closed her eyes lowering her head. She felt him come closer as she heard his footsteps. He stopped in front of her. "I'm tired of waiting, Sam." His hand gripped her arm. "I waited for you to make a choice.." His hand slid up her arm stopping at her elbow. "Now, I'm making it for you."

She looked up and into his eyes afraid of what he meant. He gave her a glare before shoving her backwards. Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she crashed to the floor. She groaned, but quickly began to crawl backwards as she saw him coming closer with a murderous look in his eyes. Sam gasped when her back hit the cold wall.

_**She was trapped. **_

He watched her tremble, huddled away in the small corner she had crawled to, to try and get away from him. Glaring, he walked over and crouched down to sit in front of her. He watched her close her eyes tightly and cast her gaze away from him.

He scowled reaching forward and grabbing her hair, tugging on it roughly to make her face him. She did with wide, scared eyes. Tim wanted to laugh so badly at the fear he saw in her eyes. It gave him great satisfaction to know that he finally had her where he wanted.

_**Under his control. **_

She shuddered when she looked into his dark eyes. She saw raw anger there and as much as she hated to admit it, that scared her. He smirked releasing her hair and sliding his hand down to grip her arm his nails digging into her flesh. She could feel the circulation of blood stopping where he gripped her, but she kept her mouth closed knowing that saying anything would just make this worse.

_**Somehow,**_

_**Some way,**_

_**She knew he always had a way to make it worse. **_

She watched him take out his knife. Her eyes widened in horror and her mind began to panic. _"He's going to hurt me." _He only smirked as he got up off the ground and walked away leaving her alone. She blinked not understanding what was going on here. For a second she thought, he was going to kill her.

_**The knife. **_

_**The look in his eyes.**_

_**He wanted to kill. **_

_**She could see it. **_

She stood up slowly, wincing when she felt the pain in her shoulder, her leg, and everywhere else. Her body ached from her fall. Sam rolled up her sleeve glancing at the arm that he had gripped, and which was now thanks to him, decorated with pressure marks from his nails.

She took deep breaths while mentally berating herself for getting involved with him in the first place. She frowned. _"It's not like I didn't try to stop it. It's just when he's with me I can't seem to think about what's right or wrong." _She sighed. _"That's why I let him touch me before and even now." _

She closed her eyes. _"And I don't think I'll ever be able to stop myself from letting him touch me." _

Sam looked to the door from which he had disappeared. Taking a deep breath, she followed him. Some part of her didn't like the look in his eyes as he walked away from her holding the knife. Pushing open the doors, she stepped inside. Sam blinked from the darkness, not being able to see anything because the lights were out. She was about to walk away when she heard his voice,

"I'm right here Sam."

She walked into the darkness trying to find him while ignoring the voice in her head that told her to run away. Run as fast as she could. Somehow she knew that is she went to him now, he would never let her leave. She stopped suddenly when she felt the cold tip of a blade press lightly against her back.

She held her breath.

_**It had to be him.**_

"If only you had listened to me...." He whispered softly. "When I said that you were mine. You wouldn't be here in this position." She froze her eyes widening. "What do you mean?" He chuckled walking to her front and holding her shoulders. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what I just said." His grip tightened on her shoulders. "I said that you belonged to me now." She scoffed even though a part of her did belong to him. A part she had given to him.

_**And it was her fault. **_

Sam shook her head. No, she was not going to give in. This had to stop. **Now.** She should have stopped this a long time ago. Before he had a chance to be close to her, to touch her...Granted, it was her fault that she let him do all that. Still it was wrong, it had to end.

_**Right now. **_

She didn't care if it _killed_ her to stop this,

this maddening desire to let him control her like she did.

_**Even though she liked it. **_

_**It had to STOP. **_

"I'm not a toy, a prize for you to own!" she screamed. He smirked. "You are for me."

She shuddered when his breath neared her face. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. In the dim lighting she could see them. Full of anger, mockery, and power. Like he owned her. She glared at his apparent arrogance and he chuckled.

The lights came on and she gasped as she saw the blade in his hand and how close she was to it.

"If only you had listened to me then this wouldn't be happening." His hand lashed out and slashed through _her _body with the knife. A scream. Sam's mind hazed from panic. "No! Stop!" She screamed as he slashed again. She would never have thought it would come to this.

She saw blood pouring out from the wounds. She screamed again leaving him to smirk. "Does it hurt to see death so close?" He continued ripping away at the flesh as he talked. She ran to him before he grabbed her arm holding her back as he continued slashing.

"You didn't give me a choice so now it's come to this." More screams. "No stop! Please!" He smirked. Liking to see her beg like this. Liking how she was reduced to this. Enjoying how it was **him**, who was able to break her down.

_**Into bits and pieces.**_

_**Into screams and cries.**_

He gave her a light shove and she fell to the ground weakly, their previous encounter had already drained her energy.

"If only you had cared when I said that I wanted you.." The blade ripped through more flesh and more screams of anguish followed. He smirked. "Then I'd give a damn about your pain." She clutched her head weakly as the smell of blood filled the air and she choked on it.

"What did you think. I'd wait forever?!" He kept ripping through her body, making marks and rips into the flesh. "Patience.." He stabbed and dragged the knife downward. "Isn't my strong point." He continued talking as his blade kept going.."I only know how to attack not wait." She stood up with great effort. 'Stop please!" she screamed while trying to grab the hand that held the knife.

He smirked keeping the blade away from her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she struggled to get the knife. Tim smirked, getting tired of her game. He grabbed her arm bringing her back to press against his chest. He held her there, the hand with the bloody blade resting against the pale skin on her neck.

She froze as his mouth moved to her neck. He smirked before planting a kiss there.

_**"Don't touch her!"**_

He raised his head to look at the person who said that. Smirking her saw the _blond_ he had been slashing just seconds ago glaring at him weakly. He only gave her a smirk as he held Sam harder against his body. "Oh I'll touch her all I like."

Sam watched her friend about to say something. "No Clover, please!" she pleaded not wanting him to hurt her again because of her. "What do you mean no?!", Clover struggled with her chains, drawing even more blood than before. "He can't do whatever he wants! Sam why are you letting him touch you like this?" Sam lowered her head. She couldn't tell her that this wasn't the first time, that she had allowed him to touch her. She sighed. "Please Clover, he'll kill you."

Clover scoffed. "Right." Sam turned her head to face Scam and she gasped when she saw the look of a predator enter his eye. "No Tim.." He cut her off pressing his lips against hers roughly. Sam struggled to breath as he kept his mouth against hers. She heard Clover screaming but she paid no mind to it. She had to keep him happy to keep her friends alive.

He broke the kiss as forcefully as he had started it, staring into her eyes. She lowered her gaze not wanting to see the look of satisfaction on his face.

_**Satisfaction that **__**she**__** gave him. **_

Clover grit her teeth. He only chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what were you saying about not touching her? " Sam winced praying that Clover would keep quiet. Clover kept her mouth shut, not knowing what to say to the arrogant man before her.

He chuckled. "I guess I've proven you wrong." He walked to Clover giving her a sadistic smile. "Your friend here..." He pointed to Sam giving her a smirk. "Had a choice." He glared, frowning at her. Keeping his gaze locked on Sam's. "And she made it." He turned to Clover. "That's why you are here."

Sam's eyes began to well up. She hated this. "Sammie?" Clover's voice asked her weakly. "What's he saying?" She frowned. "What do you have to do with him?"

He watched Sam lowering her head and he smirked pushing a button on the wall panel opening up a wall with two more captives. She looked up when she heard muffled screams. Her eyes widened in horror as she glanced to Clover's left seeing Alex tied there, and Jerry next to her.

She saw them both looking at her with concern and fear. She was sure they heard that she was the reason for their capture. He was using them to get to her. She closed her eyes, lowering her head.

_**And he was doing a pretty good job. **_

Tim glared, walking over to her. "Don't you want to answer your friend Sam?" His voice was bitter as he spit out her name. "She wants to know why. Why she's here." Sam trembled keeping her head down. He scowled grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Answer her!" She gave him a pleading glance at which he snickered. "Should I tell her?," he said, his voice full of anger. She gasped, her eyes telling him no. He roared in anger before pushing her against a wall and trapping her with his body.

**"Leave her alone!" **

He turned his head to the constant nuisance that was her friends. This time it was Alex. Her face showed determination, and concern for her friend. He smirked. "Don't think so..." His knife tore through one of Sam's sleeves ripping it off, as she gasped. "From now on, I'm never leaving her alone." Tim smirked continuing his task and tearing off another sleeve. She looked up at him fear showing in her eyes.

He gave her a smirk before turning to Alex. "Besides.." He turned back to Sam tracing his hand over one of her bare arms and stopping at her shoulder. Sam followed his hand with her eyes, her arm tingling from his touch. "It's not like she wants to be left alone."

She shuddered as he brought his hand to the base of her neck moving it to her chin. "Am I not right Sam?" He smirked bringing his mouth closer to her neck. Sam froze as he placed a kiss there.

He whispered keeping his lips against her skin. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Sam gasped when she felt his teeth nibbling away at the skin on her neck, as his hands grasped her shoulders tightly. She closed her eyes biting her lip to resist moaning. She hoped he would stop, she didn't dare look at her friends right now. He chuckled finding her silent. His laughter vibrated into her skin and Sam held her breath as he slowly removed himself from her body.

Sam lowered her gaze when she saw his mocking one. Why didn't she just push him away? She could have. She gave him a dazed look and he smirked liking how he was always able to control her with his touch, his voice, and his eyes. She may have forgotten before that she was meant for him, but he wasn't going to let her forget this time.

Tim smirked grabbing her roughly and making her walk with him to stand in front of Jerry. "Well hello Jerry." Jerry winced in pain. "Why are you doing this?" Scam chuckled. "Why?" His blade found its way to Jerry's chest and Sam tried to stop him only to be pushed away. "I am doing this because I've had enough."

He smirked. "I want something. You are in my way." He pressed the blade into Jerry''s flesh. "You need to go." Sam screamed grabbing his arm. "No Tim, please don't!" He turned to stare at Sam's sad pleading face.

_**She wanted mercy. **_

And for her pathetic friends? The very people that she refused him for? He glared clenching his teeth, slashing Jerry's chest and releasing his anger. Sam trembled as she watched him hurt him. "You're dying Jerry, and it's all your fault. You wanted to be my enemy." He grabbed Sam by her arm pulling her to his side.

"Take a good look at her because here is the spy that you can't save from me." Jerry's eyes widened as Scam gripped Sam's arm holding her in place. "I'll never let her go. Not as long as I live." He smirked. "And we both know that's longer than you want."

Jerry sighed, taking a deep breath. He was weak from the wounds Tim had given him. "I don't want you to die." Tim threw his head back and laughed, then smirked at Jerry. "Right." His hold on Sam tightened. "Now you're going to say that you don't want me to let her go." Jerry stayed silent knowing that he would never get through to him.

"I don't care what you think anyway, so don't bother answering." The blade found its way to Jerry's throat and Sam took in a sharp intake of breath. Tim chuckled turning to give Sam a smirk. "It does hurt you to see your friends in pain. He kept his eyes locked on Sam's as he stabbed Jerry's shoulder leaving Sam to scream. He smirked. "Glad to see that I'm finally getting through to you."

Sam grabbed his arm pulling it away from Jerry, and he let her because he was amused with her attempt to help her friends. "Please stop!" He smirked pulling his arm back. "Give me one reason why I should." Sam bit her lip and frowned looking down while she thought about her answer.

_**She had no answer.**_

_**How could she answer?**_

"Don't hurt my friends, when it's me you want to hurt." He paused crossing his arms over his chest."Exactly." He smirked. "You miss the point. I am hurting YOU." His arm lashed out slashing Jerry again, and he erupted in pain. Sam gasped. He continued slashing while peering into her eyes. "You see Sam. Hurting your friends.." He stabbed Alex who gasped, emitting an ear-splitting cry. "IS hurting YOU."

Sam shook as she watched him hurt her friends. Slashing away at them, taking away their lives. No. She would not stand here and let him do this. She screamed lunging at him with all her remaining strength, aiming for the knife. Her hand brushed against it before he caught her arm, twisting it and pinning it behind her back. She gasped in pain.

He glared bringing his lips to her ear. "Do that one more time...and I'll kill them right now." Her eyes widened as she heard his icy voice. No emotion but anger. She gulped keeping her mouth shut and he smirked taking in her look of defeated agony.

"I'm taking what I want, Sam." He glared tightening his hold. 'There isn't a thing you can do to stop me." She shook her head not bothering to try and stop her sobs, or control her tears which rolled down her cheeks silently.

He smirked. "You're broken down Sam, so go ahead cry. It's all you can do now." She sobbed speaking through her cries. "Isn't..there any..thing I..can do?" He chuckled. "You had your chance, you made your choice. What's the problem now?"

"What is he talking about Sam?!" Sam heard Alex's frustrated voice. "What choice, what choice does he keep talking about?!" Scam smirked as he released Sam and walked over to Alex. "You don't want to know." She narrowed her eyes. "Of course I want to KNOW!" She stretched her head to glance at Sam. "Sam answer me!"

Sam kept her head down, unable to look at her friend. Unable to say anything. She heard him chuckle and walk over to her. Sam closed her eyes in agony as she felt his arm wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her against him. Alex's eyes widened as she watched him hold her, and she glared when Sam did nothing to stop him.

He smirked moving his hand up her bare arm and playing with the remains of her tattered shirt. His fingers glided across her collarbone, making Sam gasp. He pulled away from her a moment later, satisfied with her inability to defend herself or answer her friend.

Tim turned walking to stand in front of Alex. His hand moved around in his pocket and she almost screamed when she saw the knife in his hand a second later. Sam too, saw the silver blade and she screamed lunging at him in another attempt, which ended once again in vain as she found herself pressed against his chest.

He frowned at her constant attempt to save her friends. It didn't matter though, no attempt from her was going to save them now. Tim moved his hand to her shoulder, gripping the edge of her shirt. He pulled at it, tearing more of the fabric. He smirked before planting kisses on the side of her neck all the way down to her now bare shoulder.

Her friends watched in shock as they heard Sam moan. A clear sign that she liked the way that he touched her. Tim stopped a moment later, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her to where her friends were. "I'm sure you've seen enough." His grip tightened on Sam. "She's responsible for your deaths. I asked her to listen, to let you go. But she wouldn't." Tim rested his chin on her shoulder. "So I have to make all of you let her go."

He smirked. "It would be easier to kill her I guess.." Tim gave her a predatory smile at which she shivered. "But there are worse fates that death. Trust me, I'm more than capable of hurting her more than I have so far." The arm around Sam's body tightened its hold.

_**Making sure that she could never escape his grip.**_

'Too bad.." He smirked. as the knife made its way to Jerry's chest. "You won't be around to see it." The knife ripped through Jerry's chest, creating a huge gash. Blood poured from it and Sam felt her head spinning as she heard the screams. She thrashed around in his grip but he held her tightly while moving to her other friends and cutting them repeatedly with the blade.

_**The blade never stopping,**_

_**her screams never ending.**_

Sam closed her eyes while tugging on his arm, her nails scratching the surface of the skin on his forearm. He stopping stepping back from the bloody bodies, and dragging her a step back with him. He looked them over ignoring the redhead screaming and thrashing in his arms.

He smirked watching them pant for air. The amount of blood that was flowing was hard to describe. There was a lot. Tim had no doubt that they would die from the blood loss over time. Then again, they could recover too seeing as he had been careful not to cut too deep where vital organs were. Had he done that, they would have instantly died, not something he wanted.

_**At the moment.**_

He frowned. If they got help they could survive, however he knew that it would be next to impossible for that to happen. He shook his head knowing that it didn't matter, he had what he wanted. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sam clawed through his arm with her nails, almost getting away from him.

She took a step forward only to be pulled back. He glared, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed pounding her fists on his back. She needed to help her friends, they were going to die. He said nothing as he walked away from the bloody bodies that were still barely breathing.

Tim ignored the pain in his back from Sam's fists, and her screams for him to let her go. Even if her friends did survive, there was still no way out of this building. They would be stuck here, and he would deal with them later. He smirked realizing he could use them as a threat later on, just in case she decided to disobey him. He doubted the situation would arise, but he liked to be prepared.

Walking out of the room he slammed the door and tightened his grip on the back of Sam's legs keeping her there. Opening another door well way from the other one he walked inside and closed it. Once he neared the bed he threw her down on it and gripped his now aching shoulder.

She immediately made a move to run but he reached her first grabbing her around the waist. He threw her down again, and she tried to crawl away. She trembled when he grabbed her leg and pulled her to him.

"Don't even try to get away from me." She glared daggers at him. "Just kill me already!" He smirked coming closer and leaving a trail of kisses on the side of her neck, then speaking against it. "No."

He pinned her down on the bed with his hands. His mouth found its way to her ear and he whispered "You can beg for death if you want." He smirked. "Just know that you won't die..." He brushed his lips against her collarbone. "I won't let you."

He nibbled on the soft skin on the crook of her neck as she gasped. "As long as I live you will be with me." His hand pushed her shirt up a bit higher as his fingers rested on the bare skin of her stomach.

Tim lifted his head looking at her face which showed sadness. "You know I didn't want to do this." He ran his thumb along her jaw. "But you didn't give me a choice. I asked you to listen. But you chose them over me."

She narrowed her eyes speaking to him. "If you loved me you wouldn't be hurting me." He smirked shaking his head. "Sometimes when you love someone Sammie... it becomes necessary to show them how much it hurts when they betray you."

She scoffed, pushing him away and sitting up. "I hate you, and don't even try to touch me again." She didn't look at him as she stood up, moving to the door. He grabbed her wrist making her stop. Raising his head he glared. "Don't stand there and pretend that you don't want me touching you..." Sam screamed as he pulled her down on him with her arm. He spoke with his lips against her cheek. "Because everyone... both me and your friends heard your moans when I did."

She closed her eyes knowing he was right. It was her wanting that started all now she was stuck here with him, and it would stay that way. Sam turned her head to the side and he gripped her hair making her face him. He stared at her for a moment before bringing his face forward and kissing her roughly on the lips. His fingers moved to her hair gripping it in his fist as he deepened the kiss.

She hesitated for a moment, like she always did before opening her mouth to his. His tongue met hers as Sam's fear and anger subsided and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Her fingers ran through his hair as she gave in to him one more time.

_**Because as much as she denied it,**_

_**she wanted to.**_

He broke the kiss, staring into her eyes.. "You will stay with me. Because I don't let go of what belongs to me."

"And you..." He smirked.

**"Belong to me."**

* * *

MUAHAHAH... lol. That's it, hope you guys liked it (_**especially Dead Vampiress**_)

**Please Review**, it has been a while since I've written.

Later,

**Cresenta's Lark**


End file.
